Electronic systems are becoming more and more complex and are incorporating more and more components. As such, power demands for these systems continue to be a concern. In particular, because many of the components in a system may operate at the same time, the system can suffer from power or current spikes. This effect may be particularly pronounced when various system components are each performing high-power operations concurrently.
A flash memory system, which is commonly used for mass storage in consumer electronics, is one example of a system in which power consumption is a concern. In heavy usage, the flash system can experience elevated levels of power events, referred to herein as peak power events. A peak power event may occur when each die in the flash memory system is being accessed simultaneously. Systems that use flash memory systems are designed to handle such peak power events (i.e., maintain sufficient power resources to satisfy the power demand of peak power events). However, peak power events can be relatively infrequent, and the average power consumption of the flash system can be substantially less than peak power. Thus, as a result, these systems are designed to have elevated levels of power on reserve even though the elevated power level is not always needed.